istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Client 384.38
Current Client Fixed Issues: *FIXED 384.38 FIX: Performance improvement for areas with high density of objects, especially player towns. ticket:2877 *FIXED 384.38 Non-collide objects have calculated bounding volume, even though manual volume specified. Should make resource selection much easier. ticket:2869 *FIXED 384.35 Problems with key mapping for non us-english keyboards ticket:2626 *FIXED 384.35 Resources sometimes get a very small shadow close to where they meet terrain *FIXED 384.35 Window positions are not saved if window is set to auto-open = false ticket:632 *FIXED 384.33 Blob shadows don't always appear on entities, depending on load order *FIXED 384.32 If running in full screen and an exception occurs, the crash dialog is not visible. ticket:2804 *FIXED 384.32 Khutit <-> Dragon form changing doesn't work ticket:2806 *FIXED 384.32 Crash in some cases with network messages being extra cleaned up FULL LIST OF CHANGES: FEATURE: *FEATURE: Change the color of the quest step active indicator *FEATURE: If having trouble sending data to server, provide feedback in chat window *FEATURE: Add command /lasttarget *FEATURE: Allow objects to fade into scene instead of popping (not all objects can be faded, depending on shader used) *FEATURE: Added support for querying for monitoring resolution instead of hard coded list *FEATURE: Showing item icon if no 3D priview is available. *FEATURE: Re-enabled globalReflectMapEnabled (by default is disabled), part of trying to get worldReflect shaders working *FEATURE: New texture limiting option, minimumTextureLevel and minimumCharTextureLevel *FEATURE: Breakpad for uploading crash logs to server *FEATURE: Added average and max FPS to FPSWindow *FEATURE: If there are items in storage, do not allow structure to be deleted FIXES *FIX: Allow switching between non-roman keyboards character sets *FIX: Fixed bug with text shaders *FIX: Fix problem with loading message window causing crash at shutdown - HorizonsUILoadWindow.cpp *FIX: Fixed crash after character creation *FIX: Tutorial Action Window tutorial not cancelling correctly *FIX: Work around for for sectors that have swapped X and Y. Regions don't consistently show up *FIX: Prevent level up effect from playing more than once *FIX: Lightning Claws Sound Loops over and over *FIX: Item preview is warped at top and bottom for items *FIX: Prevent inventory and character windows from being open at start-up to improve load time and prevent occasional log-in trouble. *FIX: Check underwater condition only when client is loaded. *FIX: Add real shadow support and introduce optimizations to shadow calculation *FIX: Recalculate shadows when equipped items changes *FIX: When in developer mode, always show item primitive_def_id in item details window *FIX: ModelPreviewSpinRate for item 3D preview rotation in item details. *FIX: After changing shadow details, display message in chat box that restart is required *FIX: Ability tab under character doesn't sort level proper *FIX: Change default of lists so that they are sortable by default *FIX: Removed maxImageSize pref, as no longer used *FIX: By default, models are loaded at their best quality, instead of starting low quality. *FIX: Revisit Graphic Pref defaults and overhaul *FIX: Resolve crash with clientlookups.def *FIX: Character hops around after logging in *FIX: Fixed bug with selection beams color *FIX: Objects Marked as Developer Only are Visible *FIX: If deleting storage structure, prompt if items in storage *FIX: Fixed selectNearestEnemy /sne command. *FIX: Prevented crash at startup if texture level changed *FIX: Fixed loading low detail textures. *FIX: Added function horizonShader::setShadowDarkness(float alpha) to adjust darkness of shadows *FIX: Reduce shadow darkness *FIX: UI changes to make plot window permissions easier to understand *FIX: Fixed double reporting for printProps *FIX: Initial structure rotation changed to 180' *FIX: Resource node shaders working proper *FIX: Transparency not working for bridge *FIX: Double characters on screen *FIX: Crash while Terrain Editing *FIX: Fix for crash with lots of terrain cached *FIX: PrintProps? truncates very long feedback text (try /printprops) *FIX: Khutit <-> Dragon Form Changing *FIX / FEATURE: Changed to use out of process application which uploads crash dumps. *FIX: Fixed a few bugs with blob shadows. *FIX: Crash fix for characters being unload and compositor trying to do work *FIX: Saving window props if SaveOpened? false. *FIX: Fixed bug with the shadow flickers. *FIX: Remove setting of language for keyboard because it caused problems with non-english keyboards *FIX: Crash fix for string allocation because of release build compiler optimization *FIX: Tutorial crash build *FIX: Adjust chat window layout for improved readability *FIX: Crash fix in checking ignorePath when loading files. *FIX: Fixed crash related to terrain editing *FIX: call InitializeCriticalSection? before the 'decoder' thread started, to ensure of using correct CS state in this thread to avoid crash state. *FIX: Crash fix when loading vault. line 365: var "m_pPlayer" can be NULL. MAINTENANCE *MAINTENANCE: Increase default packet size to 1500 bytes for high and low speed clients - allow transport to negotiate best packet size. OPTIMIZATION *OPTIMIZATION: Optimize base class for all game objects (TBaseEntity) *OPTIMIZATION: Refactoring and optimization for class TCharacterEntity *OPTIMIZATION: Optimize and Convert to STL TVirtualArray *OPTIMIZATION: In release build all dprintf calls replaced with empty macros. *OPTIMIZATION: All simple functions marked with inline modifier for basic UI classes. *OPTIMIZATION: Refactoring and optimization for heavy UI classes. *OPTIMIZATION: Added sanity checks, removal of double variable assignment, code optimizations *OPTIMIZATION: Improve speed of structure preview when selecting structure to build *OPTIMIZATION: Performance optimization for base entities *OPTIMIZATION: Refactoring and optimizations for terrain classes. Category:Client Updates